1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium, and more particularly to a technique for displaying a maintenance video about paper jam removal, toner change, etc., in an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H8-69223 proposes a technique of instructing a maintenance procedure using a video when a maintenance work, such as paper jam removal and toner change, is necessary, which enables a system user to easily perform maintenance.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-333463 proposes a playback device including a unit that resumes playback from a frame before a desired time period, and a unit that sets the number of playback loops, and also proposes a unit capable of setting a point in a video from which loop playback is desired to be executed.
Domestic re-publication of PCT international application WO2007/029489 proposes a unit that automatically calculates, only by pressing a replay key, a start position of a scene of a video, based on information on importance or the like of scenes in the video, and executes playback of the scene.
However, when a maintenance procedure is instructed by video as proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H8-69223, it is necessary to perform complicated operations of paper jam removal or the like, simultaneously while watching the maintenance video. Therefore, if it takes time to understand an instructed part of the maintenance procedure and operations for the instructed part cannot be executed within an assigned time period, the maintenance video proceeds to a next part corresponding to a next part of the procedure. To overcome this problem, if a method of setting a section for loop playback in a video as proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-333463 is adopted, it is just possible to execute loop playback of a video portion corresponding to a part of the maintenance procedure for which it takes more time to complete operations than assigned.
However, even though a system user causes the video to go back by a value set before executing a maintenance work or a value registered in advance for replay, the video does not necessarily go back to a position from which the system user desired to restart the playback. Further, since the unit proposed in Domestic re-publication of PCT international application WO2007/029489 determines a restart position automatically from information on the importance of scenes or the like, the video does not necessarily go back to a position from which the system user desires to restart playback.